RWBY The Butterfly Effect, or the Slime Effect?
by Detective Blanket
Summary: An Oc being reincarnated into the world of RWBY as shape-shifting Slime and with slightly OP'd abilities as well as my more simplified spin on the Gamer ability (but slightly controlled as to not overly OP) Can he change the world for the better or is he doomed to fail? RWBY owned by Rooster Teeth, Rated Teen for now no pairings yet.


**So I just want to admit right here and now this story was inspired by me watching "That time I got Reincarnated as Slime" I personally rather enjoyed the show. Anyhow after watching it again i decided that i wanted to try something like it in the world of RWBY but with plenty of changes. Part of said changes being because... well i looked and there aren't many RWBY/TTIGRIAS fanfics, and i wanted this story to get seen by people easier, so that's why its just in the RWBY fanfiction ****category****. Also due note i want this story to end mostly happy, so there are going to be MAJOR changes to how the Cannon story of RWBY plays out or even starts. Anyhow not willing to spoil anything yet so as a finisher: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, and i hope you enjoy!**

**_The Butterfly Effect: This effect grants the power to cause a hurricane in China to a butterfly flapping its wings in New Mexico. It may take a very long time, but the connection is real. If the butterfly had not flapped its wings at just the right point in space/time, the hurricane would not have happened._**

(1st person view Protagonist POV)

Darkness... well that's not something anyone wants to see when they wake up. "_Am I actually seeing right now? I feel weird. Wrong." _Our protagonist thought. "_Where am I? Why can't I see? Whats wrong with my body?!"_

Greetings New Protagonist! A robotic female voice said from seemingly really close.

_"What?" _I thought, I said;_"_Who said that?"

I am your Internal Guide I was assigned to you after your Re-birth. She said.

_"_OK... wait... Rebirth?" I asked_._

Yes. Rebirth. You faced an unfortunate death saving a 9 year old girl from a speeding car. The fates found it fair to allow you to complete your dream, to become a hero, albeit in another world and a new body. The I.G. answered.

_"_Which world?" I asked... again.

World 29487603, Aka Remnant. I.G. answered.

_"Remnant? That's RWBY!"_ I thought.

Yes. I.G. said in a monotone voice.

"OK... whats wrong with my body?"I pondered not even asking I.G.

Your body is vastly different than how your original was. To put simply you are Slime. She said.

_"_What?" I said.

You must level up to level 5 before you are able to unlock the human mimicry skill, that time you are simply a ball of slime. I.G. answered helpfully.

_"_OK... well can I open my eyes and move around... maybe try to level up?" I asked.

Affirmative; starting quest: Awaken!

"Thank you... Ummmm... lady's voice in my head... do you have a name that I can call you?" I asked.

No, but If you wish I can accept a name you give me. I.G. said.

_"OK... let's see... I don't want to offend her with a dumb name like Siri or Cortana... Oh I know!"_ I thought to myself. "Would you be alright with Robin?"

...Name... accepted, *blip* Hello again I am Robin your internal guide, Let's get your first mission under way huh? The now Robin said slowly becoming more human sounding and less robotic. As if gaining a name allowed her to form a semblance of a personality. Suddenly my vision became filled with color. I blinked as my vision focused allowing me to see that I was in a big cave filled with glowing rocks.

_"Dust" _I guessed.

I also realized that I must be very small. Like about the size of a cat. and that of what i could barly see of myself, i had multiple, if not all of the colors of the rainbow. A rainbow colored ball of slime the size of a cat... Yayyyy.

"Ok let's try and move." I said to no one in particular. As I thought about moving I realized that I slid similar to Rimuru in **"That Time I got Reincarnated as Slime"**... actual my entire situation was like Rimuru's. Huh what a coincidence.

Quest completed; your body had awakened and moved. Robin said.

Suddenly my vision was assaulted with bars, One that was at the bottom of my vision that was a 3rd filled with green (it said level 1), and two at the top left of my vision; A red health on the bottom, and a blue one that read as empty.

Health and Aura huh, I guess I need someone to unlock that or something. I must of leveled up a 3rd of a bar when I completed my first quest.

"Hey Robin? Could I consume the Dust and other stuff, store it into my inventory, and spit it out later?" I asked.

Yes. Very intuitive. Also, new Quest started, Quest; Scavenge. Robin said.

"Not really, I saw an Anime like this." I answered as I moved around to consume The hundreds of dust crystals, iron and steel and even a few rare metals around the cave.

Hmm, I wonder if that was one of the fate's other interventions. Robin said.

"Possibly." I said... "Hey Robin? When and where are we in the RWBY story line?"

15 years before the series start, as you remember it. Robin said. Location: Menagerie.

"Ok that's good, I want to try to fix things for the better, maybe prevent the Fall of Beacon... or at least lessen it..." I said trailing off.

Very well, New quest started; Be a Hero. Since this is an Ultimate Quest would you like to make a draft on required steps to complete this quest? Robin asked.

"Sure! ... I guess an easy thing would be to improve the situation of the Faunus on Menagerie, maybe help them build a better town..." I started beginning to chatter.

**12 hour later**

After finally eating and storing the last Dust Crystal I checked over my mission plan.

**Start improving Faunus standing in the world, like helping them expand their City to more of the island. and start a business for them... self-recommendation: take over the metal works business as to not destroy the Schnee company. P.S. lucky Menagerie seems to have a lot of ore, I've found tons in this cave alone!**

**Rewards; Get Blake, Ilia, and possibly Adam on my side, leading them to the "good" side. Hopefully managing to keep Adam from becoming a monster... and from becoming involved with Blake romantically... I'm not a fan of the Blake x Adam ship.**

**Meet Ozpin, gain his trust. Gain allies.**

**Find Roman Torchwick and Neo, bring them under my protection before they get roped into Cinder's plans.**

**Rewards: Neo and Roman join the good side.**

**Find Emerald and Mercury Gain their trust, keep from Cinder.**

**Find Raven during Volume 1 or 2 and gain her, and her tribe, as an ally.**

**Find Oscar.**

**Save Pyrrah.**

**Kill Salem, Save the world.**

**Convince everyone that; just because i'm colored like the rainbow, that does not mean i am not gay.**

OK, that last one isn't as important as the others but still... I'll admit there's no way the rest of it is going to be that simple... but I can try. I'll definitely need Ozpin's help. So I should try to meet him sooner than later... but first I need to help the faunus and prevent Adam from becoming a monster, saving Yang's arm and possibly making the White Fang more peaceful than they where in the RWBY story. But first... I need to get out of this cave. I took a look at my level.

**Level 3**

Hey that's pretty good, it's close to level 4 too... I need to see if I can out of this cave... right after I check my inventory.

"Hey Robin how can I see my inventory?" I asked.

Ah you only had to ask. Opening Inventory. Robin said.

My vision filled with a massive inventory of squares, 25 x 25. Inside was one square filled with Iron ingots, 289 of them, next was Steel ingots, 238 of them, Platinum ingots, 147, gold ingots, 88. The next few were filled with vials of various types of Dust; 89 combustion, 78 fire, 47 lighting, 134 water, 12 gravity, 88 ice, 113 rock, 121 plant, 9 wind. As a grand total i had over a million lien of supplies! "_This is good, I can give this to Ghira and help the faunus here, that will help them a lot." i thought as i closed the inventory. _

Quest Complete! Level up! Robin's voice said. As i realized i had picked the cave clean.

**Level 4**

Alright. Well that's better than how i woke up... still not Level 5 but...

"Hey Robin... how do i get skills and perks?" I asked.

You have unknowingly gained perks as you have leveled up, you cannot choose what perks you get as you level up, but you can choose which skills you get by practicing and generally using your skills, Any additional powers you gain will happen by random chance, but will be upgraded depending on your Level number, and will improve the more you use them. Robin said, explanatory as ever.

"OK... what perks, powers/spells, and skills do i have now?" I asked. My Vision suddenly filled with stats on my self, Level 1 perk was labeled Robin... i guess she was a perk. Level 2 was dumb luck; increasing my chances for getting wrapped up in a side quest i'd otherwise miss, level 3 was absorption, allowing me to adsorb items and even living creatures inside my slime body, analyze (Thanks to Robin) and either store or consume, level 4 was likable; meaning people were more likely to like me rather than hate me, level 5 showed Mimicry. I assumed that i would be able to shift my form into anything i wanted. My skills showed up all grey, but i did have 10 points to spend. I looked at my options and made my choices;

**Body (Currently Maxed)**

**Movement (Available)**

2 Point, Speed increased

**Attack (Available)**

2 Points, Light and Heavy tentacle slap available!

**Defense (Available)**

3 Points, Health Increased!

**Speech (Available)**

1 Point, Speech improved!

**Level Sight (Available)**

1 Point, You can now see other's XP levels, aura levels, and health, as well as, when learned, their name.

**Mimicry (Locked)**

**Aura (Locked)**

**Magic (Locked)**

**Grimm (Locked)**

I decided decided to save 1 point for later just in case. But otherwise was ready to move on... how do i do that? Suddenly an explosion sounded from the cave wall behind me opening a new cavern. Inside i saw faunus fighting for their lives against a giant Grimm spider! It was level 10! As i looked closer i realized that one of the 2 faunus males i could see had to be Ghira! I recognized his hair!

"Crap... i gotta help them... but how? ... Wait! Maybe i could absorb the spider and consume it! Yeah that would work... and it would probably make me friends with Ghira, win, win!" i muttered to myself. "But first I need to talk to Ghira, get his help."

Indeed, if you attempt to consume something a higher level than you that still has too much health, your attack will be rendered useless and you will be exhausted and vulnerable, calculating the required amount of health loss needed for you to be able to use consume against the Grimm Spider... done, Grimm spider must be at 20% to be able to consume it. Quest Started: Kill the Grimm Spider Alpha!

"OK." I said to myself as i bounced over to Ghira noting his level to be 10 and his Aura to be at 75%. "Hey! You... Ghira!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with confusion... _"i don't blame him... i am a new creature in the eyes of Remnant's people." _I thought.

"What the ... huh?" He said shaking his head as if to clear it. I took a peek at the Grimm Spider, sitting at about 40% health now, as it flung a female rabbit faunus towards the wall, 39% left on her!

"Yeah i know.. it weird but now's not the time... I need you guys to hurt the Grimm a little more then i can kill it, you got it to 40% i'll be able to kill it in one blow when you get it to 20% health, i'll scream to let you know when it's hurt enough, got it big guy?" I quickly explained.

"...OK but i do want to talk to you later!" Ghira said standing back up, and charging towards the Grimm spider slashing it in the eyes with the help of a young female cat faunus with darker skin... Sienna Khan?! I couldn't be sure. _"__36, 32, 29, 25" _I thought before screaming "ALRIGHT PULL BACK!" no sooner than i did Ghira and Sienna jumped back and collapsing near the faunus woman how had hit the wall, Ghira's aura now reading 4%, Sienna's 7%. As another male faunus with a dog tail who was checked on him, I bounced towards the large Grimm, who now noticed my presence due to the yelling, and landed right in front of it. I used Light Tentacle Slap and then willed the tentacle attached to my... back i guess... and used it to land on top of the Grimm.

Skill improved Tentacle Grab and Tentacle Grapple now available. I heard Robin say but i was focused on expanding my body around the Spider's body. slowly but surely i did, and as i did the spider slammed around trying to get me off, but i stayed strong and within seconds i covered the entire body of the Grimm, it had stopped moving now... i was wondering if it even could... but no matter. As i activated consume i felt a different feeling than had before. When i ate the Dust and stuff i felt like was picking something up and it would shrink and vanish, now it felt like i was... eating something... needless to say it felt weird and gross knowing what the "food" was. In seconds i returned to my normal size, and the Spider was nowhere to be seen.

**Quest Complete! Level Up! Level 5, Mimicry available for upgrading! New Section unlocked; Grimm now Available!**

"Wow." I heard the dog Faunus saying while the others agreed with him. As i turned to look at Ghira i noticed that the world was turning Black and spinning... "uh-oh..." i whimpered as i passed out.

**3rd Person (****Finally****!)**

Ghira couldn't believe his eyes... some random sentient slime had saved their lives from the Grimm Spider. As they got up he walked over to the multi-colored ball of slime... "Hello?" he asked the strange being. He was greeted with silence but did notice the slime moving in a breathing like motion. "Ivor! Bring me a back pack!" He yelled at a near by Ox faunus.

"Yes sir!" Ivor answered as he went to the tipped-over wagon to find a bag. Soon enough he was running over to Ghira with said bag. Carefully Ghira managed to scoop the strange Gel like ball of slime into the bag being sure not to leave any behind, not that that was hard, it seemed to try to stick together and not leave behind traces of itself. _"I don't know what you are exactly, but you have earned my respect, and i have questions for you when you awaken, like how you knew my name."_ Ghira thought to himself. _"Hopefully Kali won't be too mad about having this thing in our house... and hopefully Blake doesn't touch it too much."_

**Anyhow... Thats it for the first chapter... I know i never told a name for my main OC and i did that on purpose... Don't worry he'll get a name in the next chapter. Anyhow.. I know i'm using a unique and rather ****simplified**** version of both the Gamer power and the TTIGRAS power(s) I'm sorry if you don't like it i just didn't want too OP of an OP'd OC. And for those waiting for Team RWBY don't worry that will happen in this story, just I want to do this story right... and not rush it too much. anyhow, Overall i hope you lovely readers enjoyed, ****comment**** your opinions but no flames please, RWBY owned by Rooster teeth, Until next time!**


End file.
